Shugotenshi
| kanji =守護天使 | english = Guardian Angel | romaji =Shugotenshi | primary power =Reikuraddobuki | notable members = 7 Daitenshi | tblColour = Black | textColour = White}} Shugotenshi (守護天使, Guardian Angels) are the guardians of Heaven and the souls that live their. The Shugotenshi rarly interact with the other six realms, and will only do so if they have no other choice. Due to this they are rarly seen leading most to believe they do not exist. Overview Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Longevity': Shugotenshi do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans and tend to maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. The Shugotenshi while in Heaven can live for much longer than most Shinigami. *'Enhanced Durability': While Shugotenshi can be injured and "die" like most begins, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Shugotenshi. I addition if a Shugotenshi is killed outside of heaven, they are reborn in heaven. The only known way to kill a Shugotenshi, is first to destory its wings followed by its halo. *'Tenkado' (天門, Heavenly Gate): is how the Shugotenshi move about the realms. The Shugotenshi, are able to open a gate by removing a feather form their wings which acts as a key. Due to this, a Shugotenshi will most likey not reveal its wings to others. *'Redemption': is one of the Shugotenshi's most notable abilites. Much like how the 's cleanse the sins of fallen s. They are able to cleanse the sins of all creatures. This is mostly used to allow powerful souls to enter heaven. This ability makes them wanted in by the , and feared by Remnants. *'Power Transfer-Stigmata': A Shugotenshi is able to transfer the powers or certain powers to another creature. In doing so a unique stigmata forms somewhere on their bodies. In order to activate the ability, the user must call out the name of the Shugotenshi that gave them the ability. *'Wings': Unique to the Shugotenshi, is they posses a set of wings. With them they able to fly and use them to shield them from harm. Alexander stated they wings are very durable enough to withstand several point-blank attack. In addition, the wing come in two colors, black and white. The color of the wings, determine the effects its feathers will have. In both cases the feathers can be used to open a Tenkado. **Black Wings: The black wings feathers a mostly combat orientate then the white. Upon removing a black feather, the user is able to manipulate it in several different ways. **White Wings: In contrast, the white wings feathers are mostly used for healing. Like the black feathers, upon removing one. This user is able to manipulate it in several different ways. *'Halo': Each Shugotenshi possess a unique halo design, ranging from a simple circle to a complex multiple ringed circle. In most causes a Shugotenshi is able to hide his/her halo from other Non-Shugotenshi. The ability is known as of now, but Alexander stated it can be destroyed or stolen. Later ...., stated that a Halo holds all the sin that is released though Redemption aside from its other abilities. She also stated that Remnants are born from a Halo that is left without a master. *'Reikuraddobuki' (霊クラッド武器, Soul Clad Weapon): Is a weapon possessed by each Shugotenshi, Alexander stated that they are close to the Shinigami's . In the case they cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken and every Reikuraddobuki has its own name. However, in contrast a Reikuraddobuki can be stolen or given away. In most cases a Shugotenshi must be near death for a Reikuraddobuki to be stolen, as the Reikuraddobuki fades after the owner dies. **'Bunkishinka' (分岐進化, divergent evolution): is a term described by Alexander that allows a Shugotenshi to evolve their Reikuraddobuki in to a higher form. In addition he stated in order to do this, the Shugotenshi says "Enhance or Evolve" followed by the Reikuraddobuki's name. Duties Heaven World of the Living Trivia Category:Races Category:OmniKaiser